


Speak Less

by Nefism



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoyed Kuroko must deal with unrepentant Aomine while Kagami watches in glee from the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Less

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbeta'd.

Tetsuya stared over the top of his milkshake at the two idiots sitting across the table. It was dreadfully silent, almost painful in its awkwardness. Sipping his milkshake, his eyes wandered over to Aomine before narrowing his eyes slightly as Aomine looked like he was about to say something. “No.” He said almost jarringly as Aomine snapped his open mouth closed with an unsatisfied pout.

Kagami glanced over to Aomine before hiding behind his burger, knowing  _somehow_  the blue-haired wonder boy pissed off his best friend. It wasn’t a stretch that Aomine said something or maybe even did something to rile the shorter player somehow. Not a stretch at all. Glancing off to the busy joint, he decided to ease into a sort of bystander as he hid behind burgers and trash, trying to shrink himself to avoid getting a part of Kuroko’s wrath.

“Bu—” Aomine protested before Tetsu shot a glare his way. Snapping his teeth together with an audible click, he settled back down moodily. Crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed decidedly locked in the window seat and not willing to battle against mountains of trash and a 190 cm, 82 kg body who was like Tetsu’s guard dog at his best, and Tetsu’s attack dog at his worst. Scowling out the window, he hunched as he tried to ignore the two who  _were_  supposed to be his friends.

Friends don’t stop other friends from talking for an hour straight. Whenever he opened his mouth to say something, Tetsu would speak up suddenly and it simply degraded from there. How the two managed to do it, he didn’t know but they did and it irked the fuck out of it.

Kagami perked up when Aomine shifted beside him in a way that was sending off bells that the blue-haired moron was about to excersize his right to free speech. Well, as free as it was in Japan, he mused as he sipped at his soda. Watching Kuroko straighten almost dangerously, he sat back to watch the battle against two stubborn people.

“Tetsu.”  Aomine growled.

“Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya replied drily.

“You’ve been barring me from speaking today, I want to know why!” Aomine spat out; temper hot as he gripped the edge of the table irrately.

Tetsuya sat his milkshake down with a loud clack before catching Aomine’s gaze with a sharp look. “Just because Aomine-kun has a dick, he shouldn’t act like one. Nor does he have to think like one.”

Kagami flushed as he tried to stifle his snickers as he looked away from an equally flushed, but for different reasons, Aomine. Hiding his sassy grin behind a newly unwrapped burger, he turned back for Kuroko’s sharp comment that would send anyone wishing they weren’t there.

“Aomine-kun should speak less; it makes him look less stupid. If you want to brag with your mouth, you can certainly do it on your knees in front of me.”

Kagami guffawed, shoulders hunching as he lurched forward, suddenly glad he was waiting to take a chomp out of his burger. If he did, he probably would have died choking on it, and he could only imagine what Kuroko would say at his funeral. Something along the times of something so blatantly sexual that no one would see it that way, but that was Kuroko’s wayward humor shining there.

Tetsuya picked his milkshake up again as he took a long drag of it as he surveyed the deeply embarrassed Aomine who was covering his red face and trying to melt onto the floor by how low he sunk into the bench. Turning to look out the window, he smiled as he watched as Kagami slapped Aomine on the back several times in jest before teasing the Touou player into an argument, mostly about how Aomine was whipped, with the taller player fighting back with how Kagami was wrapped around Tetsu’s finger.

All in all, it was a fairly enjoyable day; well, on the expense of others.


End file.
